Accident
by Chasing the Fairy's Tail
Summary: His right hand is around Izaya's throat, and his crimson eyes gaze down at Shizuo condescendingly, as if he's the one who's threatening to kill, not the victim. "Well, Shizu-chan? Are you going to do it? Are you going to kill me? You won't get a better chance."


A/N: Hi, guys. This is my first _Durarara! _fic, so it might be a little bad. Eh. Anyway, I like Izaya Orihara way too much for his own good (and mine—expect me to be stabbed by a switchblade or something). I also like Shizaya way too much. I think Erika and I will get along. But expect me to die from a flying lamppost or switchblade or something. AGH! HERE COME IZAYA AND SHIZUO! RUN!

~Durarara!~

It's dark out.

It doesn't bother Shizuo that much; after all, he can take about anything that might attack him this time of day (night). He thinks that it might be a peaceful night after all, with no flying switchblades, no stinking flea, and absolutely no taunting Izaya Orihara.

But as he walks past an alleyway, his hopes are shattered. "It smells like shit," he mutters underneath his breath, and he glares down into the darkness, taking off his glasses before preparing to yell at the stupid flea.

"I-za-ya! I know you're out there! Don't bother hiding!" Shizuo hollers, his loud voice echoing. Something bright flies past him as he barely dodges.

The flea appears, smiling pleasantly. "Now, now, Shizu-chan. I don't have the time to deal with an amoeba like you." His hands are in his pocket, and Shizuo thinks he sees something glint on Izaya's person and a flash of something flicker through his eyes quickly. But as Izaya shifts, they disappear, and Shizuo believes he imagined it.

Shizuo glares heatedly at Izaya and lunges. He registers a faint moment of surprise when Izaya doesn't dodge—doesn't, or can't?—and slams him against the wall hard enough to crack it.

His right hand is around Izaya's throat, and his crimson eyes gaze down at Shizuo condescendingly, as if he's the one who's threatening to kill, not the victim. "Well, Shizu-chan? Are you going to do it? Are you going to kill me? You won't get a better chance."

Shizuo wonders if he should just let Izaya go just to spite him, just to tell him that he can and will get a better chance. But then he realizes that the there's something very, very wrong with this scene.

First of all, Izaya had not dodged the attack; he should've been able to. Second, why isn't Izaya fighting back? And finally, why, exactly, is Izaya's shirt soaked? He can't see it clearly, but he can feel it. Shizuo can also feel the ever so slight trembling beneath his hand.

A dripping sound, and it confirms his suspicisons.

Izaya chokes out a cough, and Shizuo is alarmed when he sees him spit something out and it lands with a splat.

He lets Izaya go, but instead of landing on his feet, he merely crumples to the ground, wheezing for breath.

"So? What made you let me go?" Izaya asks after he catches his breath, defiant red eyes glancing up at Shizuo as something trickles out of the corner of his mouth. Looking closer, Shizuo realizes it's blood.

"Y-you're injured," Shizuo stutters aloud, not intending for it to come out that way.

Izaya smirks. "Oh, so Shizu-chan was worried!" He laughs but it's broken off by a hacking cough, and Shizuo notices that his shoes are getting wet—wet with blood.

"Really, Shizu-chan, you're pathetic. If I were in your situation, I would've killed me by now," Izaya wheezes. "You aren't Shinra. Why would you of all people give a shit about my wellbeing? Don't you want to kill me?" he taunts, but there's no smirk on his face, and Shizuo knows he's being serious.

"Shut up, Izaya," Shizuo snaps, and the flea recoils in surprise at the use of his given name. "I'm calling Shinra."

The informant looks stunned for a moment before bursting out into hysterical laughter. "Why would you do that, _Shizuo_?"

Shizuo ignores him and presses the phone to his ear, waiting for Shinra to pick up.

As he waits, Izaya falls silent, and when Shizuo glances in Izaya's direction, the informant's unconscious, lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood. Frantic, he barely registers when the doctor picks up the phone.

"Get your ass over here now." Shizuo hastily tells Shinra where he is, all the while ignoring Shinra's questions of "why" and "what's going on".

He hangs up and leans against the wall, impatient and willing Shinra and Celty to hurry up. Shizuo glances at Izaya, pale and breathing shallowly, twitching occasionally. Why the hell was he doing this?

_I just want to kill the flea. That's all._

Only minutes later, Shizuo hears Celty's motorcycle's familiar whinny and Shinra and the Dullahan get off, racing over to where he is.

Shinra opens his mouth to ask what is happening before noticing the pool of blood, his eyes tracing the source to Izaya.

"What did you do this time?" Shinra asks breathlessly, kneeling down to check on Izaya's condition.

"He was already injured when I attacked him."

Celty holds up her PDA. [What do you mean?]

"Well, he threw a knife at me and so I attacked him by pinning him against the wall. He didn't dodge or fight back though, so I thought something was wrong," Shizuo answers. "How is he?"

[It isn't like you to be so worried about Izaya.]

"Che. As if. I just don't want anyone else to steal my kill."

Shinra glances up from his work. "Not well, but he'll probably live. You slamming him into the wall didn't help. Celty?"

Celty nods and bends down, picking Izaya up.

"We're going to my place. Do you want to come along?" Shinra asks.

Somewhat reluctantly, Shizuo gives his consent. "Yeah. I'll go."

~oOo~

Somehow, all four of them make it back to Shinra's place alive, though with Izaya it is hard to tell.

Immediately, Shinra gets to work, Shizuo and Celty sitting on the couch while Shinra is inside, the atmosphere uncomfortably awkward and tense.

[So,] says Celty, trying to make small talk, [how are you doing?]

"Fine."

[Izaya didn't hurt you, did he?]

"No. Almost hit me with his knife, but that's it."

[Oh. Okay. That's good.]

After a while of waiting and awkward small talk, Shinra comes out of the room, looking tired but relieved.

"How is he?" Shizuo asks nonchalantly as if he were talking about the weather.

"Stable, but not yet out of the woods."

[His wounds?]

"A broken arm, a pretty nasty gash on his back, a stab wound near that, a collection of bruises, a broken leg, and a minor concussion. I assume he was kicked to the ground and the rest happened from there," Shinra recites as if he were merely rattling off a grocery list.

Shizuo can't help but wince at that. "Do you know who did it?"

"No idea. Izaya's still unconscious."

"Che. When he gets better, I am going to kick his ass for ruining my shoes with his blood."

Shizuo stands and heads towards the door. [Shizuo? Where are you going?]

"Home," he responds. "It's nearly midnight."

"Can you drop by tomorrow?" Shinra asks. Shizuo turns.

"Why?"

Shinra shifts uncomfortably from one foot to another. "Uh, just do it. Please?"

Shizuo groans. "Fine."

"Thanks," Shinra says sincerely and Shizuo heads out of the door.

~oOo~

Shizuo swings by at nine pm, and when Shinra opens the door, the doctor is immensely grateful.

"Thanks. Izaya's awake now."

Shizuo groans internally, but follows Shinra to Izaya's temporary room anyway and opens the door, sitting on a bed next to Izaya.

"If it isn't Shizu-chan the monster of Ikebukuro," Izaya says, laughing. But Shizuo doesn't rise to the challenge; if anything, the rasp to Izaya's weak voice dissipates his anger like mist in the sun.

"Are you okay?" he asks sincerely, and Izaya looks surprised at the question, almost as if no one had bothered to ask him before.

"Honestly? No." Shizuo arches an eyebrow at Izaya's open honesty.

"Everything's confusing. Nothing goes as planned. No one acts the way they should, least of all you. I've been reduced to nothing but this." Izaya laughs mirthlessly. "And look at me! I'm having a civil conversation with you, and it's because I've been confined to a bed."

Shizuo doesn't speak at all, and he just realizes that they're alone in the room, that Shinra and Celty were outside.

"I didn't expect any visitors, either," Izaya continues, and Shizuo notices that he's rambling. "I mean, hell, Shinra phoned my parents, and they're too 'busy' to come and see me. Mairu and Kururi obviously don't give two shits about me because they haven't visited either. It's not as if I expected them to." Whatever drugs Izaya is on is obviously making him high, because otherwise, why would Izaya be pouring out whatever came to mind to Shizuo of all people?

"And I didn't think that Shizu-chan would come and visit me. Of all people that I thought wouldn't come because obviously, anyone who I actually care about probably won't visit me actually came to drop by. And to think that the very person I wanted to see came to see me. And it doesn't help that you saved me yesterday. Obviously, you should've left me to bleed out in that alleyway even if I wouldn't have and I know I'm such a liar that I lied to you yesterday about the fact that I would have."

Izaya is laughing hysterically now, an arm draped over his face while his body trembles. Shinra comes into the room, worried for Izaya's wellbeing, and only sees the informant, laughing humorlessly while Shizuo is at a loss for words, unable to comprehend the fact that Izaya was acting so crazy.

"Izaya! Calm down!" Shinra shouts, running to Izaya's bedside and prying his arm away from his eyes, only to see Izaya's crimson eyes rubbed raw and puffy. The doctor is stunned speechless for a moment. "Izaya, are you crying?"

The informant only laughs harder, and the tears come faster. "Stop it! Calm down, Izaya!"

Shizuo finally breaks out of his stupor and joins Shinra, and growls under his breath. Stupid flea, making everything so complicated.

Shizuo swears that he had no control over what he had done, swears up and down and he didn't mean to do it, even if he had.

He presses his lips against Izaya's, if only to shut him up, and the whole room is silent.

~oOo~

A/N: And that concludes the end of this fanfiction! Your minds can come up with the ending to that, unless you guys really want a sequel.

Reviews and constructive criticism is appreciated! I love them! :D

THIS IS UNBETAED. I NEED A BETA.

Thank you for reading my work.


End file.
